When people need to find out information about a particular subject, such as a new city, new product, activities, etc., people generally utilize static information such as a website, book, pamphlet, etc. For example, when a person visits a new city, the person may search for restaurants using Yelp, find places of interest using TripAdvisor, or look for events using pamphlets, newspapers, etc. Such static information may not be useful or tailored for the particular person.